Pour la paix
by Barukku Iris
Summary: !VERSION RÉÉCRITE! Ao veut dominer le monde. Hikaru se venger de son frère. Et l'auteure est nulle en résumer... venez lire siouplaît *chaton abandonné sous un orage* /!\YAOI/!\ Ao et Hikaru sont mes OCs. Mpreg Hikaru est vulgaire..? Enfin elle mâche pas ses mots quoi! et puis y a Hibari Kyoya et d'autres squatteurs de KHR qui débarque aussi. Comme l'ananas et Fon. /!\OOC no KHR/!\
1. Entrée en Matière!

**Entrée en Matière !**

 **Bon encore une modif' ici mais vu que dans la Quatrième Partie mes mafieux préférés commence a prendre plus de place** **.  
Du coup... Explication sur les deux mondes (et le disclamer général pour ne pas le remettre a chaque chapitre) :**

 **Inazuma Eleven (IE): Les personnage et la grande partie du décor appartiennent à Level5 malheureusement pour moi.  
**Donc c'est une œuvre ou le foot et très important, est les manipulation de pauvres gamins assez courant de mon point de vu, si vous connaissez pas aller voir qui est Ray Dark vous comprendrez ! Mais on ne suit ici que... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9.. ? bon 6 persos avec l'apparition déplaisante de 3 autres. Quand je dis que c'est un monde de foot c'est que l'animé et même le mangas selon mes rares souvenirs (j'aime pas la façon dont sont dessiner les personnages dans le mangas) c'est 97% de match de foot 1% de niaiserie bisounoursienne et 1% de problème de destruction du monde le dernier % ? pour les ''Super-Techniques'' qui sont géniales ! (oui je surkiffs ce truc c'est juste woa) mais chuut ! Et sinon Google est votre ami. Youtube aussi. Et si vous connaissez pas vous avez loupé votre enfance.

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR):** **Les personnage et le reste du décor appartiennent à Amano-sensei malheureusement pour moi.  
** Un gamin nul en tout qui va devenir Parrain de la Mafia et de la plus grande Famille parce que c'est le descendant direct du fondateur de ladite Famille. Les Palour- pardon les Vongola (qui veut dire palourde u_u) sont tous des malades. j'vous jure c'est pas possible! Et c'est TOUS les foutus mafieux, y en a pas UN de normal. Sauf le héros (et encore) et il ne sert à rien dans ces moment là. Breeeef plein d'épisodes sur la vie normal des héros (très chiant j'ai du voir les 5 premiers du genre et je me suis concentrée sur le côté bordel mafieux) mais une seule saison qui ne couvre pas l'entièreté du mangas malheureusement doonc là je pioche dans les deux version. Google et Youtube sont toujours vos amis sinon hein !

 **Voilà pour les présentations globales. Pour le reste Ao et Hikaru sont à moi ! Et comme c'est MA fic Fon, arcobaleno de son état est totalement OOC même pour le peu qu'on ai vu de lui. Et Kyoya aussi mais là c'est parce que je joue sur leur ressemblance et que j'emmerde la logique des Arcobaleno. Et aussi la logique tout court.**

 **Logique qui est qu'ils sont trèèèèèès beaucoup plus agé que leur apparence sans malédiction si on prends en compte que Uni à 10ans. Même si sa mère l'a eu à 20 ans ou dans ces âges là. Ils sont vieux. Comme le vieux grand père que je vais bientôt faire apparaître. Il m'appartiendras aussi celui-là d'ailleurs !**

 **Et tant que j'y suis... si vous connaissait KHR la première apparition correspond a après le Conflit des Anneaux (de pouvoir- Ah non pas la bonne oeuvre!)**

 **Barukku Iris**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cette première partie fais 4 pages OpenOffice et j'ai toujours pas fini. Mais l'espoir de tenir une publication _régulière_ au moins pour cette mini-fic, ça va me motiver!**

 **Disclamer: Heureusement pour eux, les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Hikaru (Celle qui s'empare) et Ao m'appartiennent réellement. C'est mes Bébés!**

 **Bonne Lecture~!**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi, 7h30**_  
 **Japon, Inazuma, zone industrielle**

Dans un quartier délabré de la ville d'Inazuma, plus précisément dans un hangar abandonné, se tiens une jeune fille vêtue d'un sweet bleu foncé. Elle est connue sous le nom d'Ao, son but : dominer le monde (oui elle a des tendance Mégalo mais elle est gentille, elle! Et classe aussi. Contrairement au Mégalo des Mangas!) et se venger de son grand frère. Mais avant de dominer le monde il faudrait qu'elle ait le contrôle la ville dans l'ombre. En se servant des voyous. Elle en a déjà pas mal à son service mais il lui faut TOUS les gans de voyou, sinon elle n'atteindra jamais son but. Puis elle s'attaquera aux mafieux. Oui cette jeune fille à de l'ambition. Beaucoup d'ambition, mais c'est de famille.

\- Ao-sama, MonkeyBlack a réussi à ressortir ses hommes de notre organisme. Informe l'un des sous fifre de la demoiselle. Appelons le Minion Inutile n°1  
\- Je vois... eh bien je suppose que ça ne change pas grand-chose. Dédramatise-t-elle. Après tous les babouins tout juste descendus de leur cocotier ne demande pas vraiment beaucoup de force mais plus du nombre ou de la logique dont ils semblent dépourvus... sauf l'autre face de babouin amateur de banane qui leur sert de chef ! Se lamente-t-elle  
\- A ce sujet il semblerait qu'il soit souvent vu accompagné de trois personne qui n'ont pas encore étaient identifier clairement. Reprend Minion Inutile n°1  
\- …. hum. Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit, répondit Ao, après tout ils sortent ensembles... et les deux autres aussi. Et ils sont amis... continue-t-elle en marmonnant pour elle-même. Prévoyaient la présence éventuelle de la face de babouin et trois autre personne non dépourvu de logique sait-on jamais reprend plus haut, pour Minion Inutile n°1, Ao.  
\- AO-SAMA ! J'ai le nom des personnes qui accompagne le chef du gang des docks ! S'écrit Minion Inutile n°2 en arrivant  
\- Montre-moi ça. … hum c'est bien ce que je pensée. Marmonne la demoiselle. C'est bien les Dockers qui sont allié à MonkeyBlack, non ? Demande ensuite à voix haute Ao  
\- C'est exact Ao-sama. Répond Minion Inutile n°2  
\- Alors il faut s'attendre à ce que les Singes essaient d'aider les Babouins. Commencé à déployer un blocus autour des docks pour prévenir à toute éventualité et qu'on envoie une équipe diplomatique chez les Singes pour préparer le terrain dans la semaine ! Et une autre pour une alliance d'ici Lundi!

Les ordres aussitôt tombés sont redistribués aux personnes concernées. Ao repart dans les ombres puis quitte le hangar lui servant de QG.

 ** _11h30_**  
 **Inazuma, collège de Kirkwood**

Hikaru tourne la tête vers la fenêtre de la classe tout en écoutant son professeur parler avec passion des équations du premier degrés. Pas qu'elle soit désintéressée mais lesdites équation non plus de secret pour elle depuis un petit moment. Son regard tombe sur le terrain de foot où quelques joueurs n'ayant pas cours font une partie. Elle soupire.

\- Fudou-san si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez tout aussi bien aller dans le bureau du proviseur ! L'interpelle le professeur particulièrement en colère -il ne l'aime pas.  
\- Non merci Senseï. Excusez-moi.

Elle se rassoit correctement face au tableau et commence les exercices demandés par le professeur. En quelques minutes elle a fini ; elle appelle donc son professeur pour faire corriger ses calculs. Celui-ci ne peut que la féliciter quand elle a tout juste.

La sonnerie libératrice retenti enfin dans les bâtiments de Kirkwood, Hikaru range rapidement ses affaires et monte manger son bentô sur le toit, comme tous les jours. Elle regarde le terrain de foot du club depuis son observatoire. Elle voit les joueurs entrer sur le terrain pour commencer l'entraînement et elle pousse un soupir en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu et ses cumulus blanc. Un vol d'oiseaux passe dans son champ de vision. Elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvre presque aussi tôt pour ranger son bentô et redescendre dans les bâtiments.

Hikaru ouvre doucement la porte de la bibliothèque du lycée et commence à prendre les livres rendus dans la semaine pour les ranger à leur place comme la dizaine de collégiens présent dans le temple du savoir avec elle.

 _ **15h**_  
 **Inazuma, QG d'Ao**

Du haut de sa pile de caisse en bois et autres boites Ao regarde les Minions Inutiles, ses Minions Inutiles qui s'agite dans tous les sens pour organiser les ventes plus ou moins légal qui sont sous sa coupe, les tours de garde pour ses territoires et le blocus mis en place pour les Dockers. On dirait une fourmilière en activité, ou une ruche. Dans tous les cas elle est la Reine. Non vraiment, elle adore sa vie. Mais bon. Il lui faut de la motivation. Elle redescend pour aller dans la salle de repos et se faire un café au lait. Un fois le liquide prêt elle le boit à petite gorgée en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour voir ce qu'elle a comme paperasse. Elle entre doucement dans son bureau. Sur le meuble trois tas l'attendent. Les rapports de ses minions – le plus grand –, les factures pour le QG et les lettres qui lui sont personnellement adressé – il s'agit du plus petit – elle sent son courage qui s'évapore mais il FAUT qu'elle s'occupe de ces papiers aujourd'hui surtout les rapports et les factures. Alors elle s'installe derrière le bureau dans son fauteuil et elle commence à lire les rapports. Puis elle s'occupe des factures. Et enfin elle lit les deux lettres. Encore sa famille qui demande de ses nouvelles. Elle se lève et sort de son bureau.

\- Oï ! Les gars je veux que les Babouins soit au minimum sous mes ordres d'ici vendredi minuit ! Je veux mon week-end. C'est clair ? Ordonne-t-elle de sa voix de boss.  
\- OUI AO-SAMA ! Acquiescent ses minions.

Suite à quoi elle écrit une lettre très courte où elle informe sa famille de sa venue pour le week-end à venir. Puis elle range son bureau. Sort avec l'enveloppe cachetée et se dirige vers la boites aux lettres la plus proche. Elle se dirige ensuite vers le terrain de football de la rivière pour observer les joueurs de Raimon s'entraîner depuis le pont. Une fois arrivée elle s'installe sur la rambarde au-dessus du terrain et repère bien vite les personnes qu'elle est venue observer. Ils sont parmi les joueurs sous ses pieds. Attentivement, un par un, elle les observe et note ce qu'elle remarque dans un carnet toujours présent sur elle.

 ** _17h_**  
 **Inazuma, Terrain de foot de la rivière**

Depuis ses buts Endou lève les yeux vers le pont (on sait pas pourquoi c'est Endou quoi!) pour voir une silhouette assise au-dessus des buts adverses. Il reste bloqué sur cette silhouette et ne voit donc pas le ballon qui lui fonce dessus. Ce dernier lui rentre dans le ventre, lui coupant efficacement le souffle en plus de le ramener violemment sur le terrain. Ses coéquipiers se précipite sur lui pour s'assurer de sa santé. Quand il regarde à nouveau il n'y a plus personne.

 **Retour sur le pont**

Ao a un sourire dissimuler sous sa capuche quand le gardien -Endou Mamoru- se prend le ballon dans le ventre. En même temps il n'avait pas à l'observer ! Bon elle se cache vite derrière un des poteaux présents sur le pont pour rendre fou le mordu du foot. Et des joueurs de feu. Elle attend cinq minutes avant de repartir à son QG.

 _ **Jeudi, 19h**_  
 **Inazuma, Port industriel**

La nuit commence tout juste à tomber quand les Ombres tombent sur un hangar des docks dans le but de soumettre les Babouins au commandement d'Ao qui est en tête de la vague qui fonce sur les Dockers avec des cri de guerres. Ao, elle, aborde un sourire sadique, ses minions se sont assurer que la face de babouin amatrice de banane ne viennent pas avant le lundi soir. La côté pratique quand on touche à plusieurs milieux sociaux-économiques. Ce qui laisse trois jours pour convaincre les babouins qu'il savait pour l'attaque mais n'en a rien fait. Vraiment Ao trouve qu'elle est la meilleure. Sans se jeter de fleurs. Bien sûr.

 ** _20h_**  
 **Inazuma, QG d'Ao**

Elle se met devant la porte de son bureau surplombant tout le hangar.

\- Mes félicitations à vous, nous avons maintenant la main mise sur le commerce des Babouins, je compte sur vous pour permettre leur intégration dans nos rang ce week-end. Pour continuer sur le sujet je ne serai pas disponible avant dimanche soir 3h mais je vous déconseille de venir me chercher avant Lundi matin. Simple conseil. Demain je verrai pour la mise en place du programme de ce week-end. Et Lundi je m'occupe de la face de babouin amatrice de banane et ses petits lieutenants. Merci à vous pour votre implication.

Elle commence à partir quand une clameur s'élève dans son dos.

\- VIVE AO-SAMA ! VIVE AO-SAMA !

Ses minions sont adorables. Vraiment. Elle fait signe de la main et disparaît dans les ombres.

 _ **Vendredi, 20h30**_  
 **Tokyo, Aéroport, Terminal en direction de la Chine**

Hikaru soupire coincée entre un vieil homme bedonnant devant et une femme avec ses deux enfants, des jumeaux roux turbulent visiblement derrière. Elle se penche sur le côté pour regarder jusqu'où va la file puis combien de personne avant que ce soit son tour. Elle pousse un nouveau soupire. La prochaine fois elle prend son billet d'avion en ligne, ou avant, elle en a pour des heures là !

 _ **21h**_  
 **Quelque part dans le ciel, Avion en direction de Shanghai**

Hikaru sait qu'elle n'est pas un ange mais la mamie qui ronfle comme un vieux moteur à sa droite et le rebelle qui écoute du rock si fort dans son casque qu'elle l'entend à sa gauche, c'est pas un peu trop ? Elle hait les Entités présentement. Vivement l'arriver à Shanghai et son changement d'avion. Elle va finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre !

 _ **22h30**_  
 **Chine, Shanghai, Aéroport**

Hikaru regarde autour d'elle pour trouver son prochain avion. Enfin elle entend la voix qui lui dit où aller. Elle se dirige vers le quai d'embarquement. Avant de monter dans l'avion elle envoie un message à sa famille pour leur dire qu'elle sera à l'aéroport dans trois heures.

 _ **Samedi, 9h30**_  
 **Chine, Jinzhou, maison de la famille Hibari**

La chanson d'un oiseau, c'est ce qui l'a réveillé le lendemain matin. Elle fronce les sourcils en écoutant les paroles avant de se rendre contre qu'il s'agit très probablement de l'hymne du collège de son cousin et donc l'oiseau est le sien. La minute d'après elle se lève pressée de saluer son cousin accro à la discipline !

Juste avant de sortir de sa chambre Hikaru rends compte de sa tenue. Elle fait un demi-tour vers son armoire avant de bifurquer à nouveau vers sa valise qu'elle n'a pas défait en arrivant -trop épuisé par la journée- en fouillant elle sort un ensemble que son cousin lui a offert... et qui ressemble fortement à un uniforme mais bon il a un VRAI problème avec la discipline et encore plus avec son collège alors elle laisse tomber. En enfilant sa tenue elle réfléchit à son week-end en famille loin de ses minions, elle espère qu'ils ne foutront pas le bordel avant son retour.

 _ **12h**_  
 **Cuisine de la maison**

\- Tu as des adversaire puissant, Omnivore. Constate le cousin d'Hikaru  
\- Bof. Juste un qui ne s'implique plus autant qu'avant, c'est ennuyant. Alors mes minions font le boulot. En plus j'ai récupéré ses minions à lui Jeudi et il ne va probablement -si aucun de mes minions ne fait de gaffe- l'apprendre que lundi soir. Se lamente-t-elle  
\- Vous savez que vous entendre parlez de domination des voyous peut être perturbant, Kyoya, Hikaru ? La remarque de son père fait s'arrêter Hikaru dans ses lamentations.  
\- Hn. Réponse universelle de son Cousin entre sa et sa phrase fétiche pas étonnant qu'il contrôle sa ville.  
\- Tu me fait remarquer quelque chose que même toi ne peut pas t'empêcher de faire papa, je te signale que si moi et Kyo on fait ça c'est notamment car tu fais la même chose ici. Et ailleurs ! Alors on peut contrôler les villes où on étudie et séjourne quand même ! Et puis je n'ai pas des objectifs si peux élever ! Kyo et moi on va commencer par le Japon et après on verra ! Conclue la demoiselle avec un sourire éclatant. D'ailleurs tu as toi aussi un adversaire puissant Kyo, je le vois, tu n'as pas mis de kimono aujourd'hui preuve que tu as besoin de chaleur !  
\- Hn. Ananas Herbivore. Il est puissant. Répond Kyoya sourire sauvage a l'appui.  
\- Tu fais dans les fruits toi aussi ? Moi c'est une banane ! Conclut joyeusement la demoiselle de la maisonnée.

Le reste du repas se déroule sans incident majeur.

 _ **Dimanche, 21h**_  
 **Chine, Shanghai, Aéroport**

Hikaru soupire. Vraiment elle déteste les aéroports qu'importe l'heure où elle s'y trouve ! Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Trop de tout. Enfin elle entend le son qui annonce le début de son Enfer. L'avion est presque pire, mais pour rentrer elle n'a pas le choix ! Dommage.

 _ **23h30**_  
 **Japon, Inazuma, maison d'Hikaru**

Hikaru tombe de sommeil à tel point qu'elle ne défait pas sa valise et s'endort dès qu'elle touche son oreiller.

* * *

 **Voilà merci d'avoir lu.**

 **/!\ Pour les motivé il y a trois référence dans ce chapitre. Une auteure du site que j'adore, une série de Livres/films très très célèbre et un mangas (le plus gros et le dernier). Si quelqu'un trouve je lui offre un texte de son choix! /!\**

 **Donc. Ce truc se transforme en monstre. Actuellement j'estime en être a la moitié grosso merdo. Et on parle donc de 8 pages OpenOffice. Sans les modifications.**

 **Et je disait tout à l'heure (suivant votre rythme de lecture) que ma meilleure amie m'aider pour les détails panne sèche. Donc c'est elle qui a choisit selon plusieurs choix le joueur derrière MonkeyBlack. Oui le JOUEUR. Parce je veux pas mettre trente six milles OC donc...**

 **Pour toute réclamation merci de remplir le petit rectangle en bas!**

 **Barukku Iris, le sushi démotivé**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut!**

 **Bon je vous met la seconde partie et j'avance sur la suite ce week-end et celui d'après pour adopter un rythme de publication a un toutes les Deux semaines à peu près vu que j'ai moins de temps qu'avant mais je veux continuer et finir cette fois!**

 **Donc la j'ai publier un Mardi la première fois, et je vais donc publier aujourd'hui un jeudi mais je prévois la prochaine publication pour le Samedi 17 Mars!**

 **Pour cette partie grosse révélation x3!**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _ **Lundi, 9h**_  
 **Collège de Kirkwood**

\- … et c'est ainsi que les États Unis gagnent la Guerre Froide contre la Russie. Explique le petit professeur d'histoire. Des questions ?

La sonnerie retentit, le prof range ses affaires et laisse place son collègue de Sciences pour trois heures de cette divine matière -selon le prof de sciences-.

\- Bonjours à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'art subtile des réactions chimiques entre le chlorure de sodium et d'autres produits tel que le nitrate d'argent.

Ça y est le prof de Science se prend pour Severus Snape. Je suis foutue. On est tous foutus ! Pense Hikaru.

\- Fudou-san, je peux savoir ce qui justifie une telle grimace ?  
\- Je suis désolée professeur, mais votre entrée en classe ma fait penser aux entrées de Severus Snape dans Harry Potter.  
\- Je vois. Veuillez ne plus être distraite par de telle futilités Fudou-san s'il vous plaît.  
\- Oui Monsieur.

 ** _18H  
_ Inazuma, Terrain de foot de la rivière**

Ao regarde les joueurs de Raimon s'entraîner depuis le pont en souriant un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe en trouvant les signe qui indique la tension présente chez les joueurs phare : la Banane (ou face de babouin au choix) et ses lieutenants. Vraiment elle trouve cela très divertissant. Soudain elle remarque que le capitaine la pointe du doigt aux trois autres... Ara~ grillée on dirait.

 **Sur le terrain**

\- Fudou, c'est elle que j'ai vu Mercredi ! S'exclame le petit brun hyperactif  
\- Tu es sûr Endou ? Interroge le petit ami de l'interpellé (lui ne fera probablement pas l'effort)  
\- J'me suis pris un ballon dans le ventre par sa faute ! Et elle s'est planquée juste après pour qu'on me croit pas ! Alors oui je suis sûr de ce que je dis ! S'agace ledit Endou  
\- Calme toi Mamouru. Lui réclame son petit ami  
\- Je suis calme Shu ! Elle le fait exprès ! Elle a encore disparue !

Les trois joueurs se tourne vers le pont pour constater que le quatrième dit la vérité. La demoiselle qu'il leur a montrée a – encore – disparue !

Pendant ce temps-là tous les autres joueurs sont rentrés aux vestiaires et Ao en a profité pour s'approcher des quatre garçons qui l'intéresse tellement. Et puis elle a une super bonne nouvelle pour eux alors !

\- hum hum. (Voilà que je me la joue Umbridge, faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête les référence HP moi) Cette ''disparition'' n'était aujourd'hui pas volontaire. Mais je doute que vous vouliez que vos coéquipiers sachent ce que vous faites au port. Si ? Interroge-t-elle sarcastique  
\- Qui es-tu ? Lui renvoi celui qu'elle est venue voir à la base. Et pourquoi tu viens nous parler ?  
\- Je dois répondre aux deux questions ? Je savais que j'aurais dû faire comme le Namimori no Akuma qu'est mon cousin. Je suis Ao. Du moins on m'appelle ainsi. Et je suis venue pour vous annoncer deux petites choses par rapport à la semaine dernière, Mercredi matin et jeudi soir. Déclare Ao. MonkeyBlack a repris le contrôle de ses hommes. Elle boude. Et moi j'ai pris le contrôle de tes hommes pour en faire mes minions Inutiles. Termine-t-elle soudainement joyeuse.  
\- QUOI ? Crient en cœur les quatre garçons.  
\- hum-hum, ils étaient seuls, sans défenses, sans chef, alors je suis venue et je les ai pris sous mes ailes protectrices.  
\- Espèce de -  
\- Tu-tutu, voyons Kidou-kun, Gouenji-kun, Endou-kun tenez-vous mieux, cette phrase m'a l'air particulièrement violente. Oh et. Fudou-kun ? Demande Ao joyeusement.  
\- Ils sont ma famille fous leur la paix ! Lui crie enfin Akio qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.  
\- Ta... Famille ? Ao semble s'être assombrie soudainement. Ils sont ta famille ? Elle explose d'un rire hystérique. Tu as abandonné ta vraie famille ! Ta petite sœur a failli crevée comme une chienne dans la rue ! Ne viens pas me parler de famille Fudou Akio ! Hikaru était à moitié morte quand elle a été adoptée ! Elle ne doit sa survie qu'au Carnivore de Namimori qui l'a croisée alors qu'elle s'était glissée dans un camion de livraison pour une épicerie dans son territoire et qu'il l'a embarque avec lui chez son Oncle ! Alors ne viens surtout me dire qu'ils sont ta famille ! Crie-t-elle hystérique sans remarquer le trouble de ses vis-à-vis, surtout le concerné par ce discours amer.  
\- Hikaru est en Amérique, chez une famille qui l'a adoptée. Réponds Akio d'une voix éteinte, blanc comme un linge.  
\- En Amérique ?! Non ! Crie Ao. Non. Reprend-elle plus calme. Hikaru n'est pas en Amérique. Fudou Hikaru n'as jamais été en Amérique.

Ao commence à s'en aller. Quand elle est en haut des escaliers elle baisse sa capuche et se tourne vers celui qui par le passé fut son héros, son grand frère.

\- Jamais ! Tu m'entends Akio-nii ! Je n'ai jamais été en Amérique, sans mon Cousin je ne serais plus de ce monde ! Sans mon père je serais morte ! Tu n'es plus ma famille Akio ! Quand bien même mon père insiste pour que je garde le nom de Fudou Hikaru ! Tu me dégoûte ! Ne viens même pas essayer de reprendre tes hommes avec ces trois guignols ! Ou je vous détruirai comme le choix de tes parents m'as détruite ! Hurle Hikaru à son frère avant de s'enfuir dans les ombres pour cacher les larmes de tristesse et de rage qui dévalent sur ses joues.

 **Les garçons**

Fudou Akio assimile lentement que sa petite sœur lui en veut pour... Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle a parlé d'un choix de leurs parents. De quoi il s'agit au juste ?

\- Au moins on sait maintenant pourquoi les triplés t'ont posé cette question l'autre jour.  
\- J'aurais préféré découvrit que ma petite sœur n'avait jamais vu l'Amérique d'une autre façon. Et j'ai même pas compris son histoire de choix.  
\- Namimori no Akuma et Carnivore sont deux surnoms pour Hibari Kyoya qui contrôle officiellement la ville de Namimori en ayant soumis à son règne tous les voyous de sa ville. Il semblerait qu'elle veuille faire la même chose. Pense à haute voix Gouenji.

 **Ao/Hikaru**

Après s'être remise de ses émotion elle appelé son Inutile n°1 pour savoir qui été de diplomatie face à MonkeyBlack avant de dire qu'elle s'en occuper elle-même finalement. Puis elle appela son cousin.

{ _Kyo ? ... J'ai pété un câble face à ma banane de frère. Oui je lui ai tout balancé à la gueule. ... Je peux venir te voir chez toi ce week-end s'il te plaît ? ... Aller on mordra les herbivores ensemble ! ... Et je pourrais voir ton ananas chéri d'amûûûûûr ! ... Ne me ment pas Hibari Kyoya ! Je sais que tu l'aime! Sinon tu me dirais oui tout de suite ! ... Merci ! Bon je dois te laisser j'ai du boulot, marchandage pour avoir un lieutenant digne de ce nom. Et la Mafia c'est de la triche au faite cousin ! Surtout quand il s'agit de la meilleure et plus puissante Famille !_ } Elle raccrocha avec un sourire et rattrapa en quelques pâtés de maison les minions mis à la diplomatie face à MonkeyBlack.

\- Bien allons-y !  
\- A vos ordres Ao-sama !

Ah~ ils sont vraiment trop adorables. Par contre les triplés... ? On verra ça demain.

 _**18H30**_  
 **QG des Akai no Saru, Dans les ombres d'Inazuma**

\- MonkeyBlack, bonjour ! S'exclame joyeusement Ao tête à découvert. A quoi bon caché ce qu'il sait déjà ?  
\- Que me veux-tu Ao ? Oh sympathique de ne pas faire de remarque sur sa tête.  
\- Une alliance. Clair comme phrase. Pas de bel emballage coloré. Juste l'objectif précis.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je te propose une alliance. Tu acceptes, le poste de lieutenant est à toi. Tu refuses ? Je contrôle le monde seule. En laissant la chine à mon père. Et l'Italie à mon cousin s'il me laisse récupérer - nope je lui laisse aussi sa ville chérie sinon il va pas être content ! Réfléchie-t-elle à haute voix. Ta réponse ?  
\- Pourquoi moi et pas le chef et les lieutenants des dockers ? Ce sont des génies de la stratégie.  
\- Fudou Akio ? Ne te fous pas de moi. Tes petits singes t'ont – vous ont à toi et ton… lieutenant ? Toi et ton lieutenant. Ils vous ont rapporté la charmante discussion que nous avons eu au bord de la rivière lui et moi. Raison de mon visage à découvert.  
\- Je voulez vérifiez. Par contre si l'ont deviens alliés,  
\- Tu vas devoir nous faire confiance autant qu'on le pourra en retour. Termine le Second du gang en arrivant.  
\- IceFox. Je suis ravie de te revoir moi aussi. Tu reviens défier les triplés **quand** tu veux ! Une raclée de temps en temps leur fait le plus grand bien ! Clame Ao joyeusement. Pour en revenir à notre discussion. Le monde. Ou tout du moins ce que mon _a-do-ra-ble_ cousin (à quelques kilomètres en plein combat contre son « amoureux » Hibari Kyoya éternua, puis il s'acharna encore plus sur son adversaire après une moquerie à ce sujet) voudra bien me laisser. 'spèce de tricheur !  
\- Ton...  
\- Cousin.. ?  
\- Hibari Kyoya. Bref. Oui ou non ?

Les deux chefs se regardent en une consultation muette de l'avis de l'autre avant de dire d'une voix unie :

\- Nous acceptons ton alliance Ao. Mais nous gardons notre QG et nous viendrons chez toi quand tu nous le demanderas. En échange tu empêches ce que tu sais.  
\- Nous avons un accord. Minions !  
\- Ao-sama ? Réactifs. Adorables Petits Minions. Ses petits minions.  
\- Ordre de mission 349. Exécution dans la journée de demain. De la manière que voulez. Chiaro ? Froide et impérieuse est ce qu'elle est actuellement aux yeux de tous.  
\- Oui Ao-sama !

Définitivement adorables. Pense Hikaru en les observant rentrer aux pas de course dans son QG pour lui obéir. Elle sort ensuite un carnet et un stylo d'une poche de son sweat-shirt à capuche bleu et écrit rapidement quelque chose tout en s'approchant de ses deux nouveaux lieutenants. Qu'ils ne la prennent pas pour une imbécile merci bien.

\- Voilà mon mail, mon numéro de portable et mon adresse. Perso et QG. Si vous avez un problème urgent et que je suis pas au QG et que mes minions ne savent pas où je suis. Ce qui veux dire dans 99% des cas où je m'absente. Mes minions sont adorables. Mais un peu trop collant par moment. Et pas très utile pour les trucs de stratégies. Sauf quelques rare exception. Donc voilà.  
\- Tu parles beaucoup en fait Ao- Elle coupe le graaand MonkeyBlack en plein phrase.  
\- Hikaru. Seuls mes minions et les autres Herbivores m'appellent Ao. Vous êtes mes lieutenants maintenant. Donc sauf indication contraire de ma part ou foule ignorante de ma véritable identité vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Je... n'apprécie pas mon nom de famille.  
\- Je suis Nagumo Haruya dans ce cas. Réponds le rouge.  
\- Suzuno Fuusuke. Enchaîne le blanc  
\- Comme il vous plaira les garçons. Soupire-t-elle. Je dois y aller. Mes devoirs ne se font pas encore par magie, malheureusement. Désespère-t-elle  
\- S'ils commencent à se faire par magie partage le truc ! Crie les deux ados ensemble.  
\- Promis je penserai directement à vous ! Bon j'y vais à plus ! Leur réponds la brune.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le coup de l'identité de MonkeyBlack vous aura un peu surpris et que le coup avec IceFox vous auras TOTALEMENT surpris vu que j'en ai jamais parler... Il c'est incruster d'un coup sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose!**

 **Une petite Review siouplaît? Que je sache si j'écrit de la merde ou pas!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello~ alors oui j'avais dis... Mars et on est en Mai! Mais! Entre un syndrome de page blanche qui m'a frappé sans prévenir et un clavier qui merde... ben je n'ai repris l'écriture qu'aujourd'hui! et j'ai terminée cette Troisième Partie ou il ne se passe pas grand chose! bah vous verrez bien!**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _ **Mardi, 10h**_  
 **Inazuma, Collège de Kirkwood, stade de foot**

Un événement plutôt rare- oublié ça c'était parfaitement normal dans ce club. Les triplés se prenais pour les rois du monde depuis la nomination de l'un des trois au poste de capitaine. Ils pensé « triplés » et non pas esprit d'équipe. Ce qui leur avez valu une défaite face aux Raimon. Et l'Allius Academy. Et même si depuis c'est deux défaites ils avaient commencés à comprendre le travail d'équipe c'était pas encore parfait. Mais la venue de l'ancienne équipe de Chaos pour défier les triplés c'était nouveau. D'habitude c'était l'ancienne Diamond Dust qui venait.

Depuis les gradins Hikaru observe le navrant spectacle qu'offrait les jumeaux à ses... amis. Tout ça pour une partie de foot amicale. Elle lève les yeux au ciel quand un des triplés avance encore un argument stupide. Elle tourne la tête vers l'entrée pour voir entré l'ancien- son ancien capitaine entré avec son petit-ami et son meilleur ami ainsi que son .urg... son frère. Frère qui a tôt fait de la remarquer, il avait toujours eu ce don de la trouver quand il le voulait. Les garçons discutent un moment avant que l'ancien Capitaine ne s'avance vers elle. Elle se méfie de suite, quand il ne connaissait pas Fudou ça allait mais maintenant... Il avait toujours été celui qui la protégée des conneries et moquerie des autres après son arrivée mais après son départ elle a quitté le club ne supportant pas les triplés.

\- Tu as quittée le club ? demande-t-il  
\- Les triplés m'ont toujours tapé sur le système alors quand l'un d'eux est devenu Capitaine je me suis barré avant de faire un meurtre. Une réponse comme elle en a l'habitude depuis son départ.  
\- Je sais. Ils ont appris le travail d'équipe depuis quand même. Répond-t-il doucement.  
\- Tch. Ne me fais pas rire ils ne savent toujours pas travailler en équipe, Capitaine. Renvoie Hikaru, hargneuse.  
\- Je ne le suis plus.  
\- Pourquoi tu es venu me parler Gouenji-kun ? Quelle façon subtile de changer de sujet.  
\- Pour comprendre, Fudou voulait venir lui-même mais on a réussi à le convaincre que c'était pas sa meilleure idée. Explique-t-il enfin.  
\- Comprendre quoi ? Il veut comprendre quoi ? Vas-y Gouenji-kun dis-moi ce qu'il veut comprendre ! Siffle Hikaru.  
\- Hikaru, calme-toi s'il te plaît j'y suis pour rien moi! S'agace le blond platine.  
\- Je sais. Mais s'il veut savoir il va devoir venir de lui-même que ça vous plaise ou non à toi et aux deux autres !  
\- Si tu promets de ne pas l'assassiner sinon on reste.  
\- … deux secondes je reviens.

Elle descend les escaliers des gradins débarque telle une tornade auprès des deux équipes, attrape les deux Capitaines et disparaît plus loin.

\- Tu fais dans l'enlèvement toi maintenant ?  
\- Faut que je vous parle et ça ne peut pas attendre et comme j'ai pas vos numéros respectifs...  
\- Donc tu veux quoi ?  
\- Vous pouvez être là pour que je n'assassine pas mon … urg.. _frère_ pour ses explications ? Vu que vous avez cherché de quoi je lui ai parlé. Termine-t-elle narquoise devant le rougissement de ses amis.  
\- Tu nous en veux ? Demande-t-il en cœur.  
\- Nope. J'aime pas en parler mais j'aime pas l'idée de vous le cacher donc c'est tout bénef' pour moi. Elle fait un doux sourire extrêmement rare chez elle. Alors ? Vous serez là ou pas ? Vous pouvez même vous cacher si vous voulez.

Ils se concertent silencieusement encore une fois avant de se tourner vers Hikaru en hochant la tête donnant leur affirmation. Un sourire éclatant apparaît sur le visage de la demoiselle et elle fait demi-tour pour rejoindre le blond platine qui attends toujours au même endroit. Pendant ce temps les garçons embarquent leur équipe hors du stade, c'est un combat vain.

\- Désoler mais je devais vérifier quelque chose. Je suis pour une rencontre ou vous serez là si les deux personnes les plus proche de moi et qui en savent le plus on le droit d'être présentes.  
\- Nagumo et Suzuno ?  
\- hum-hum. Ils sont assez fouineurs pour avoir trouvé la vérité tous seules comme des grands. Ou plus exactement ils connaissent des gens qui le sont assez pour eux.  
\- Si tu veux. On se retrouve où ?  
\- Hum...

 **/ Tu veux organiser ça où Hika-chan ?/  
** **/ Hika-chan ? Vous êtes allez le chercher où ? Et je réfléchis à la question justement.../  
** **/ Aucune idée c'est sorti tout seul. Les docks ? Ils connaissent le terrain comme ça./  
** **/ :D hum... ça a le mérite d'être une bonne idée/**

\- Que dirais-tu de votre ancien QG ? Personnes ne vas là-bas à part mes patrouilles de surveillance.  
\- Ok on ira dans le bureau de Fudou c'est confortable.  
\- Bien. Oh et pour la date avant vendredi si possible je pars chez mon cousin pour le Week-end !  
\- Jeudi ? On a pas entraînement le coach à un truc à faire.  
\- Je fini à 15h et les garçons n'ont pas de club. 16h aux docks ?  
\- A jeudi. Conclut l'attaquant de feu avant de rejoindre ses amis qui ont profité de la discussion pour rejoindre le terrain.

Hikaru remonte en courant avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour travailler au calme. Et non elle ne fuit pas ! Voyons ce n'est pas son genre ! Du tout... Bon d'accord peut-être un peu. Mais juste une peu alors ! Et puis elle a des choses à faire. Comme ses devoirs, ou ranger la bibliothèque.

 ** _Mercredi, 20h  
_** **Inazuma, Maison d'Hikaru**

Assise devant son ordinateur la jeune demoiselle s'agace pour passer un niveau ou plus exactement une quête sous les railleries de son coéquipier virtuel qui ne cesse de se moquer d'elle. Et de ses multiples morts dans les différents jeux auxquels ils ont joué -deux certes mais ils prends déjà ça pour une tradition- n'arrange pas les choses. Si ça continue elle va arrêter pour ce soir. Heureusement que son repas remonte sa bonne humeur.

Les sushis c'est la vie. Pense-t-elle. Avant de rager a nouveau quand elle meure une nouvelle fois.

 ** _23h_**

Hikaru se lève en regardant son ordinateur faire des mises à jour. Elle s'étire comme un chat, puis elle va fermer ses volets. Un rapide tour de sa maison -qui appartient officiellement à son père mais c'est un détail- pour vérifier que tout est fermé, éteindre les lumières et elle va se mettre au fond de son lit. En quelques minutes elle est dans les bras de Morphée au pays des rêves.

 _ **Jeudi, 8h**_

Un grognement échappe aux couettes quand la sonnerie d'un portable résonne plusieurs fois dans la pièce. Un second grognement pas plus humain que le précédent retentit après quelques secondes. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une masse vivante ne sorte des couettes. Masse vivante qui se révèle être un être humain. Être humain qui est identifier comme Hikaru au bout de quelques secondes. Cette dernière attrape le fautif de son réveil -son portable- et déverrouille l'écran pour constater qu'il s'agit de l'idiot à la tulipe rouge qui a osé troubler son sommeil.

 **/ Yo Hika-chan, réveil c'est l'heure d'aller en torture !/**  
 **/ Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu me réveil aussi tôt ? Je commence à 10h j'ai très envie de te tuer là/**  
 **/ Pour le plaisir de me parler ? Et puis comme ça tu seras à l'heure en cours ^^/**  
 **/ … Je vais te tuer préviens Suzuno qu'il soit pas surpris si je t'attaque/**  
 **/ Bien madame. Juste ne pense pas à autre chose qu'aux cours/**  
 **/ Je SAIS que je vais casser la gueule d'Akio, Nagumo pas la peine de me faire oublier le truc/ / Maintenant va en cours/**

Vu que cette chère tête rouge l'a réveillée autant se préparer doucement pour les cours, même si elle aurait dû dormir encore au moins une heure. Mais il est l'un de ses seuls amis alors elle ne peut pas le tuer... ce qui est vraiment dommage enfaîte. Mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Allez Hikaru fonce à la douche puis une fois propre elle fait cuire des œufs aux plats avec du bacon et un peu de riz. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminée elle fait sa vaisselle. Elle vérifie ensuite ses affaires de cours, puis maudit à nouveau la Tulipe rouge qui lui sert d'ami pour l'avoir réveillé aussi tôt ! Elle attrape donc son sweat-shirt bleu pour un tour a son QG et son sac de cours pour y aller en suivant.

 ** _9h  
_** **QG d'Ao**

Ao entre dans son QG comme dans un moulin personne ne garde l'entrée...

\- MINIONS !

En quelques secondes elle a 4 de ses minions à ses côtés. Minions qui réalise très vite le problème et commence à sortir des excuses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

\- Quand je dis que je veux quelqu'un a l'entrée en garde c'est pour tous le temps même quand je suis absente, siffle-t-elle. Suis-je claire ?  
\- Oui Ao-sama une telle erreur ne se reproduira plus !  
\- J'espère pour vous oui... Affirme-t-elle sombrement. Faisant peur à ses minions au passage. Sinon ce soit j'ai un rendez-vous important et je vous déconseille de me déranger lors de celui-ci sauf cas d'apocalypse. Est-ce clair ? Son ton bien trop joyeux effraye encore plus ses minions qui acquiesces vivement ne faisant pas confiance à leur voix respective.

Ao repart toute joyeux même si le rendez-vous la met plus en colère qu'autres chose.

 ** _12h  
_** **Collège Kirkwood, sur le toit**

Hikaru mange tranquillement son bento tous en discutant par téléphone avec les pensionnaires d'Ohisama En (Sun Garden ou encore l'École du Soleil).

{ _ **Tu es sûre de vouloir lui dire?** Non mais il a malheureusement le droit de savoir.. pourquoi j'ai pas fait comme mon Cousin moi... ? **Parce que tu es toi. Même si tu aurais sûrement moins de question ainsi.** Ouais mais bon lui il est tout le temps comme ça moi juste en ''public'' ! **Heureusement pour la ville pas sûre que le Japon ou le monde survient dans le cas contraire !**_

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

 _ **Ah ? Tu retournes en cours Hika-chan ?** Oui Anglais en plus de ça ! On se retrouve où ? **On vient te chercher !** Ok à tout à l'heure alors !_}

* * *

 **Je ne donne pas de date cette fois mais je promet de boucler cette fic!**

 **Les reviews font plaisir aux auteurs~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~**  
 **Voilà la Quatrième Partie, que ce soit clair... j'ai galéré un max sur la fin pendant un moment, puis j'ai eu l'illumination et j'ai pu écrire la fin de cette partie,  
**

 **Bref, _trêve de mondanité, entrons dans le vif du sujet! ( cette phrase viens des vidéo du Rire Jaune et du Show Jaune, allez voir si vous ne connaissez pas, ils sont drôle)_**

 **Au passage rien ne m'appartient en dehors de Minions et Hikaru/Ao-chan ansi que la trame de l'histoire**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

 **Portail du collège Kirkwood**

Un spectacle insolite a lieu devant le portail : deux garçons semble se disputer. Le premier a les cheveux rouges coiffé en une sorte de tulipe sur le haut de son crâne alors que le reste tombe en une cascade coiffé décoiffé un épi [ **Iris : non je n'ai aucune idée de comment décrire cette coiffure** ]. Il est vêtu d'une veste à manches courte noir et blanche avec un pantalon vert kaki et d'une paire de basket confortable. Le second a les cheveux de la couleur de la neige [ **Iris : Oh c'est beau ce tu viens de dire la Voix off / Voix off : Oui je sais merci, on focus l'histoire maintenant ?** ] vêtu d'un T-shirt bleu sous un sweet à capuche violet et d'un jeans brun. En les apercevant au loin Hikaru fit un grand sourire avant de courir vers eux et de leur sauter dans les bras toujours en souriant et riant.

\- Hey Hika-chan tu es prête ?  
\- Absolument pas mais comme a dit l'autre un jour : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Tant que vous êtes là ça devrait le faire et puis… Gouenji-kun sera là. Et il est celui qui me connaissait le mieux avant.  
\- Bien direction ton QG pour déposer les affaires alors ?  
\- C'est parti !

 _ **15h30  
**_ **QG d'Ao**

Les trois ados entrèrent sans problème dans le hangar, provoquant la colère d'Hikaru qui appela ses minions pour leur passer un savon express avant de partir pour son rendez-vous, tout en les prévenant d'une punition pour leur incompétence répétitive. C'était pourtant un ordre simple non d'un slip en dentelle rose !

 _ **16h  
**_ **Ancien QG des Dockers ( Ou Babouins, question de point de vue)**

Akio n'était pas nerveux. Absolument pas. Après tout sa petite sœur allait venir, elle l'avait promis pas vrai ?

\- Arrête de tourner comme ça, elle viendra mais je l'ai rarement vue à l'heure quand elle n'était pas ravie du rendez-vous. Lança soudain une voix agacée face aux incessants va et viens d'Akio.  
\- Je dois le prendre comment Gouenji-kun ? J'aurais été à l'heure si certains imbéciles avait fait leur boulot correctement comme je leur demande et si ces deux-là ne c'était pas perdu au milieu des containers maritimes. Déclama d'une vois boudeuse la nouvelle venue. Mais merci pour ta confiance. Bon les crétins vous vous ramenez ou vous prenez racine ?  
\- On arrive, on arrive Hika-chan ! lui répondit une voix masculine.  
\- Je termine juste de tuer ce crétin. Renchérie la seconde, tout aussi masculine.  
\- Crétins toi-même, le glaçon ! s'écriât la première voix  
\- Les gars vous venez ou je dis à vous-savez-qui [ **Iris : Voldemort ?** ] ! Le sourire sur le visage de la brune était digne de ceux de son frère dans ses grands moments. Surtout au début, à leur rencontre.  
\- …

Alors que les quatre champions du monde se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour comprendre qui était avec la sœur de l'un deux, bien que pour une fois Endou fit preuve d'un peu d'intelligence en lâchant un « Ces voix… j'l'ai connais… » ouais un sursaut d'intelligence. Ils en étaient là de leur divagation quand deux silhouettes passèrent la porte. La première portait une longue cape blanche aux broderie bleu clair rappelant des flocons de neige, en dessous il portait un haut blanc à manches mitaine **[1]** , comme le montrait ses mains sur les épaules d'Hikaru, et un jean bleu clair. Le second portait quant à lui une cape rouge sang au broderie orangé rappelant des flammes, en dessous il était vêtu d'un haut rouge à manche courte, au vu de ses bras nus croisé sur son torse, et d'un pantalon de tissu d'un magnifique orange flamboyant. Les deux camps se regardaient en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne sorte tout le monde de sa petite transe en cherchant l'origine du son.

\- Hum… Hika-chan c'est pas ta sonnerie ça ?  
\- … OH MERDE !

Cette petite discussion détendit le groupe de quatre garçons alors que les deux encapuchés regardé Hikaru en riant alors que cette dernière cherché son téléphone portable en tapotant toutes ses poches avant de s'arrêter et de sortir le bruyant objet du sac en bandoulière qu'elle portait. En regardant le nom de son interlocuteur, la demoiselle pâlit franchement.

\- Je suis morte , oooh je suis tellement morte ! Kyo-chan déteste quand on ne lui répond pas. Bon on verra ça plus tard. Tu voulais des réponses Akio-nii ? Pose tes questions si je sens que je vais péter un câble ses deux-là répondrons à ma place.  
\- On a le droit à des questions nous aussi ou juste Fudou ?  
\- Vous avez le droit mais je me garde celui de ne pas vous répondre.  
\- Ok alors : De quels choix de nos parents tu parles ?  
\- Deux choses avant : J'ai des géniteurs en commun avec toi pas des parents et mon père est Chinois, je jure beaucoup en chinois. Maintenant pour répondre à ta question nos géniteurs avait trois choix : vivre endettés avec leurs deux enfants, vivre endettés sans leurs enfants, et vendre à une personne riche l'un de leurs enfants. Ils m'ont vendue comme un objet de grande valeur ! Crachat la jeune fille amère.

Aussitôt les deux ombres vinrent la soutenir et aussi probablement la calmer. Kidou regarda son copain d'un œil noir, il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi sur ce coup.

\- Désolé, pour une première question c'était un peu sensible. S'excusa Fudou.  
\- Effectivement. Déclara le rouge.  
\- On peut continuer ou tu as besoin de plus de temps ? Interrogea Gouenji.  
\- Question suivante. Lâcha froidement l'interrogée.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le nom de ton père adoptif si tu hais tant celui de nos parents ? Questionna donc le méché.  
\- Parce que mon père n'a jamais voulu que je change, une sombre histoire de ce que l'on est, ce que l'on devient, les origines et tout ça. Lui répondit sa sœur.  
\- Donc tu me hais ? Et tu ne veux pas être associée à moi. Demanda encore le brun a sa sœur.

\- Hika-chan tu sais que là on peut pas répondre à ta place... commença le blanc.  
\- Pas entièrement du moins. Termina le rouge.  
\- Je sais, merci les garçons. Je… ne te hais pas. Je haïs le fais qu'il t'ais choisit pour rester et qu'il n'ait vu en moi qu'un moyen de gagner un peu d'argents pour leurs dettes. Et c'est à eux que je ne veux pas être associée. Déclara difficilement Hikaru.

Cet aveu laissa le frère en pleine réflexion.

\- Fudou-chan, une question totalement hors contexte mais… comment tu l'as pris ? Demanda l'ancien Capitaine de Kirkwood.  
\- Il va falloir préciser Gouenji-kun, tu parles de ton départ ou du comportement des triplets ? interrogea malicieusement Hikaru à son ancien Capitaine.

Le regard noir lui donna une réponse suffisante.

\- Moh, tu n'es pas plus drôle qu'avant. Bouda la jeune fille. Pour te répondre, sur le coup quand le coach nous a annoncés que tu viendrais pas, j'ai rien compris, je suis sortie et j'ai vue l'ambulance partir et j'ai commencé à comprendre. Du coup l'annonce de l'accident ne m'a pas vraiment surprise au fond je m'en suis doutée.

Le silence qui suivi fut propice à la réflexion des uns et des autres. Tous réfléchissaient aux paroles de la brune depuis le début de l'entretient. Tous ? Non un petit d'irréductibles – [ **Iris : Voix off, tu te planterais pas de script là par hasard ? C'est même pas de moi ça ! / Voix off : … Oups ?** ] Donc hurm nous disions ? Ah oui ! Les deux encapuché et la brune n'étais pas pris par la reflexionnite aiguë de leurs comparses. Ils étaient plutôt en plein trafic... de photo d'un Mignon Petit Garçon au yeux chocolat et aux cheveux gris bleuté. Ce moment de calme fut brisé par un son pas aussi inconnu que ça, sauf que cette fois la sonnerie du portable de la brune fut stopé quand celle-ci dérocha.

 _{Kyo-nii ? … Je suis désolée je trouvé plus mon portable ! ... oui je viens toujours pourquoi ? ah ! je vois eh bien je vais prendre le miens c'est pas bien grave ! ne me dit pas que tu prends la peine d'appeler juste pour ça, Tetsu peux très bien le faire. Tu le lui aurais normalement demandé d'ailleurs ! … … … Je vois. Je ferais attention, mais il faudra que je remercie le petit animal du coup vu que c'est son idée. M'en fiche je le remercie quand même ça s'appelle la gentillesse Kyoya-nii-sama ! Haï tu pas me mordre à mort je sais Kyoya-nii-sama~ A samedi~}_

Le regard de toutes les personnes de la pièce sur elle la jeune fille se senti un peu observée.

\- Le Namimori no Akuma ? Cette simple question venait de Kidou jusque-là silencieux soutien pour son petit-ami.  
\- Oui Kyoya est à la fois mon cousin, mon sauveur, mon premier ami et mon prof de chinois. Ah et aussi mon pire cauchemar quand il est en colère. Mais c'est un détail~!  
\- Tu dis ça mais t'es surtout juste maso du coup, non? Lui demanda le rouge, clairement moqueur.  
\- Continu de me chercher foutue tulipe, et je te met dans le premier compost que je trouve... ou je t'offre a Kyoya...? C'est à méditer ça tient!  
\- Non merci je te laisse ton mafieux, Hika-chan~.  
\- Humph, foutu carnivore tricheur! râla la demoiselle. Bon, d'autres questions?  
\- Moi j'en ai une! S'exclama Endou. Vous êtes Nagumo et Suzuno, non? dit-il en se tournant vers les encapés.

\- ... Hahaha! Grillés~ Je vous avais bien dit que des capes pareilles c'était trop évident, puis vos disputes à la noix sont de bons indices aussi, ne, Endou-kun~.  
\- Hum c'est leur voix surtout qui m'ont misent sur la voie, les surnom j'ai même pas fait gaffe. Avoua piteusement le gardien des Inazuma.

Les trois autres regardèrent leur ami brun avec un peu d'incrédulité, apparemment même eux étais surpris la seule qui semblais ne pas être choquée, c'était bien Hikaru qui avait un petit sourire moqueur qui permettait de voir la ressemblance entre les deux Fudou. Les deux garçons firent tomber leurs capes confirmant donc de façon définitive leurs identités au quatre joueurs mondiaux.

\- Donc, d'autres questions? parce que j'ai un billet de train à prendre et une valise a préparée, après tout je pars demain soir~  
\- Encore?! Tu es partie le Week-end dernier déjà! s'exclama Suzuno  
\- ... La semaine dernier je suis allez en Chine voir mon père, là je vais a Namimori voir mon cousin, c'est pas la même chose! se défendis la jeune fille.  
\- ... Hikaru?  
\- Akio-nii?  
\- Je peux te parler en privé deux petites minutes avant que tu ne fuis dans le nord du pays?  
\- ... Oui tu peux, Haruya, Fuusuke, vous pouvez rentrer j'ai rien pour vous si ce n'ai vérifier que mes Minions ne font pas de connerie~  
\- Ok Hika-chan, a lundi on te kidnappe pour voir cette console~  
\- ... Comment? ouais nan je sais, vous amenez des sushis et ça marche pour moi.

* * *

 **Yosh, Fini \\*o*/**  
 **Une pitite review pour faire plaisir a l'auteur siouplaît? Et vous avez droit a un câlin avec votre personnage favori!**


End file.
